


Starting Fires

by newyorktopaloalto



Series: An Invincible Summer [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, no but seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/pseuds/newyorktopaloalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras let out the breath he had been holding, and started to speak. It was hurried and impossible for Grantaire to understand, and Grantaire dealt with drunkards at the Corinth every Friday and Saturday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Fires

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding more in the middle, but this is where inspiration took me.

“Grantaire?” 

“Hmmm?” Grantaire asked, eyes slitting open as he took in the lanky frame of the blond in front of him. “Oh, Enjolras, how can I be of service to you? Would you like for me to help your war against the world’s government, because it might have to wait until after my final— hardly even been sleeping at the moment, as you might’ve conjectured from my impromptu nap during the last half of your meeting. I do profusely apologize for that, by the way, though I’m sure my complete display of inadequacy was marginally less than surprising to you and our revolutionary cohorts. Anyways, enough about myself and my various personality flaws, what was it you wished to converse about, oh fearless one? You do know how I tend to blather, and four nights of marginal sleep seemingly makes it worse.”   
He paused, to take a breath before his next tirade or to let Enjolras speak, even he was not terribly sure, but before even a coherent thought could pass through his mind, Enjolras let out the breath he had been holding, and started to speak. It was hurried and impossible for Grantaire to understand, and Grantaire dealt with drunkards at the Corinth every Friday and Saturday. 

“Say again?” he asked as it became apparent that Enjolras had finished his speech and clearly expecting an answer. “I didn’t understand a word that came out of your mouth, is all,” he hastened to explain at Enjolras’ distressed gaze— and wasn’t that an absolutely terrifying expression to behold. 

Enjolras breathed in sharply and Grantaire blinked, simultaneously enraptured and bemused as the blond flushed to the tips of his ears. What in the world was even going on?

“Are you free this Saturday? To have dinner— with me, I mean. A date— that’s what I’m asking you.” 

And Grantaire’s entire mind shattered. 

“What?” he inquired blankly, entirely sure of the fact that he had been up for so long he was actually starting to hallucinate. 

A frustrated noise came from the back of Enjolras’ throat and he leaned in so close that R could feel the other’s breath pressing his cheek. 

“You, me, date Saturday. Please say yes— Courfeyrac said you would, but you know how Courf can be entirely too stupid for his own good, and a complete nutcase at the best of times. I am so sorry if I was wrong, because I can understand why you wouldn’t want anything to do with me, but I suppose I got caught up in the way I see you look at me sometimes, and my mind made me hope that your looks to me were like the ones I give to you. If I’m wrong, can we forget this conversation even took place and— Grantaire, please say _something_ , for fuck’s sake, you’re never this silent and it’s weirding me out.” 

Grantaire blinked, pinched himself harshly, and opened his mouth. 

“You actually think I could ever say no to you?” 

Enjolras blinked back for a split-second, before a grin overtook his face. And Grantaire, once more, fell in love instantly. “Is that a yes?” 

“Of course it is, Apollo,” Grantaire replied, a small, almost hidden, smile placing itself on his own lips, for once uncaring of his crooked teeth. “It would never not be. I was yours from the moment you spoke, it just took me a bit to actually recognize it for what it was.” 

“Same,” Enjolras agreed, “though I do think it took me quite a bit longer.” 

“Undoubtedly,” Grantaire responded, his smile slowly growing with each word they spoke to one another. 

R watched as Enjolras rolled his eyes, a fondness in them that Grantaire had been noticing coming to light recently, but only understanding now why Enjolras’ gaze had changed from frustration and well-hidden disappointment into exasperated amusement and a sweet longing that seemed to make a human out of his usually marble facial structure. He swallowed, eyes locked on Enjolras’ throat, where the other was doing the same, and his stomach clenched in a burn he hadn’t felt since he gave up alcohol. So this is what passion was like. 

“I feel it too,” Enjolras stated, voice catching as he answered Grantaire’s unasked question, a moment of clarity lighting in his eyes where he was normally oblivious. 

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking FINALLY. And I have some more done for Grantaire's backstory, so I'll probably be posting that in chaptered bits some point soon.


End file.
